


You can't leave me

by gayprincessxoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Read at Own Risk, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprincessxoxo/pseuds/gayprincessxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were meant for forever. Until they aren't.</p><p>Unbeta'ed so please excuse any grammar mistakes!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!

Harry always put his arm around me as we walked anywhere; down hall, through school, at the little tea shop, everywhere.   
It's his way of making me feel special, reassuring me that he is here to stay me after everything we had been through: the bullying, tears, deaths and eating disorders. 

Sometimes I imagine about what my life would be without him, but I always stop myself with a shudder of fear and horror. "No," I tell myself "Hazza's here to stay." 

When I think to much he looks at me and wordlessly pulls me close to him, then he leans down to kiss me. Our kisses feel like my world has exploded into a million different colors and stars, making me dizzy and wanting more. 

I close my eyes and kissed him back, returning his passion with mine. And,like always, we get too excited, too eager, as it got hotter and hotter and as we made it everything it could have been.

He would whisper in my ear, snuggled tight against me “You are a burning candle in my own personal hell. My light. My angel." 

He said he had to go but that he didn’t want to. He promised he back tomorrow. With a swift kiss and " I love you Louis Tomlinson" he leaves.  
Giggling like a a little girl,  
I sent him a mushy text: "Even angels have their demons. You saved me from mine. I love you." 

To my surprise he returned to my room. Looking nervous and alightly terrified he sank down on one knee and pulled out a ring. “I got this a while ago and I didn’t want to do this tonight but I love more that anything Louis, the day we are legal I want to marry you. So the question is will you? Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?”

I'm stunned. At a loss for words I nod my head, tears running down my face. Then I kiss him, he tastes like love and promises. 

Then the idiot vaults out my open window just like a knight in one of Liam's stupid Disney movies. My stupid knight in shining armor. I giggle quietly.

I lay on my messed up bed and think. Think about our life together. What would the wedding be like? Adopt a kid or two? Would we survive the trials of being a gay married couple? What would our new life be like? 

As I sat there and happily wondered,down the street the my world was about to end.

Unfortunately I would never find out and he could never fulfill his promise because he died.

 

Life seemed slow down, like time was underwater. I got a hysterical phone call from his sister and then I’m at the hospital with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. I hear the doctor say that hes gone and my world turns black. 

Three days later I’m standing in black at the edge of a six foot hole, wanting to throw myself down there too. Like that he's gone forever and I’m left to pick up the pieces of my life.

Both sets of parents knew we were engaged and they worried for my sanity and health. They all tried to take me on trips and do nice things for me, to keep me busy and not thinking, but all I wanted to do was be with him. 

I spent two months living like I was damned. After that I decided to carry out my own plans. That day I made my parents go on a picnic with me. i made sure to have pictures taken of me looking "happy" and "healthy". 

I took my friends shopping making memories for them. One last hug, one last laugh. Everyone we saw said I looked so much happier and so much healthier. They all thought I was getting better but I was just mentally saying final goodbyes.  
Later that night after I had eaten dinner with my family,I asked to go to his grave. I wanted to visit one last time. My parents were hesitant,  
concerned at first but I was able to convince them. I changed into his sweatshirt, that still smelled like him, and ran the two miles to the site. 

 

Pushing my way up the hill, I sat down next to him. "O god Harry. Why did you have to go and leave me? Just poof and your gone." I cry, slapping his headstone. "Well I’m not going to be left by myself forever,I’m going to join you and be at peace. I love you.” I kissed the headstone one more time and pulled the trigger. 

I felt no pain and then Harry was back by my side, looking more beautiful than before with his white wings and halo. An itch burns my back and I feel my own set flow behind me. He holds out his hand. "Let's go home." 

3rd Person POV

It's said if you listen closely you can hear Louis pranking Harry on the hill. Or maybe it's just the wind. Either way on things for sure an angel can't survive without its better half. Without his demon.


End file.
